


Don't Tell.

by holmesbrcthers



Series: Prompted Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesbrcthers/pseuds/holmesbrcthers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Shut up, Sammy, I won’t tell dad,” Dean promised, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.</p><p>“You promise?”</p><p>“I promise.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Tell.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: Wincest and pain.

“Dean!” Sam cried out. Dean woke with a start and jumped up from the back seat of the Impala. “Sammy!” he called out, looking around, terrified that he couldn’t see his little brother. Sam didn’t reply and Dean ran out of the car quickly, not bothering to close the door as he ran around, trying to find him. “Sammy!” he cried out again, fear tinging his voice as he looked around. 

Suddenly, Dean heard little whimpering sounds from somewhere on his left and he ran as fast as he could towards the sound that came from behind the trees, pulling out his gun. “Sammy?” Dean called out again, and the whimpering noises got louder. Dean circled a tree and looked around for the source of the sounds, finally finding Sam, curled up just under a large tree.

“Sammy, are you okay?” Dean asked worriedly as he looked around for the animal or monster that had hurt his brother. “What was it?” he asked, still not looking at his brother. Sam whimpered again and grabbed at Dean’s arms, pulling at them. Dean turned to look at his brother incredulously.

“Dean, please don’t tell dad,” he whimpered quietly, tears streaming down his face. Dean quickly lowered his gun and reached out for his brother, pulling him in close. “Sam, I have to tell him. It might be the Wendigo dad’s been looking for. You don’t have to feel ashamed, these things happen.” Sam just shook his head and winced as he shifted on the ground. “Dean, it wasn’t the Wendigo, just put the gun away. Please,” he begged. Dean did as he was told, but he kept the gun near him, still unsure. “What the hell is it, Sam?” Sam shifted on the floor again, face contorted in pain. Dean went stock-still. “Sammy? What’s wrong?” 

Sam lifted his face back up to Dean’s, tears still falling down his face. “Please… I climbed the tree, I wanted to have a look around, alright? Just don’t tell dad. He’d disown me if he knew that his fifteen year old son fell out of a tree… I can’t do anything… I can't even climb a fucking tree...” Sam started shaking again and Dean cursed their father for making Sam just as scared of him as Dean was. Dean held his brother close, making shushing noises like he did when they were young children. “Dean, I’m so scared, I’m so scared, dad’s going to kill me…” Sam continued to whisper, eyes wide and terrified. “Shut up, Sammy, I won’t tell dad,” Dean promised, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. 

“You promise?”

“I promise.”


End file.
